To Fix Two Broken Hearts
by PotterWhoYoutuber
Summary: Clara has lost the Doctor in the winding TARDIS halls. But what she finds makes her realize just how broken her Doctor really is. Oneshot with Clara and 11. This is my first Doctor Who fanfic on here so please R&R. Rated T just to be safe :)


"DOCTOR?" Clara called out from the control room. She had been looking for the doctor for an hour now, and the TARDIS just didn't want him found, it seemed. She came across room after room, all of which held no Doctor.

He obviously wasn't in the control room, so Clara headed out into the corridors once more.

"Doctor?" she called out again. She was starting to get worried. What if he'd got into trouble? What if he had gotten hurt? She traipsed through the halls, calling out his name, but each time gaining no answer.

After another half an hour of searching, Clara was about to give up. She was tired, so she considered trying to find her room and getting some rest, she could after all pick up the search in the morning. But just as she was about to turn around, one particular door caught her eye. It was blue, TARDIS blue to be specific, and unlike any of the other silver doors. She reached for The door handle, made of gold and giving off a look of iridescence, and turned it slowly. The TARDIS, being unpredictable as it was, could hide anything behind this door, from an Olympic sized swimming pool to a herd of elephants, so she was not about to burst in. A soft whimper Sped her up though. It was quiet, very quiet, as if she were not meant to hear it. Human ears certainly should not have been able to pick it up. So maybe this was the TARDIS trying to trick Clara, or maybe it was the TARDIS trying to lead Clara to help whatever made the noise. Maybe it wasn't such a stupid snog box after all.

The deep blue door creaked open slowly, and Clara found herself in a large room, painted much the same colour as the door. The ceiling seemed to have disappeared, instead a burning orange sky took its place, complete with Two suns painted on. In the corner was a four poster bed, with the same blue sheets. And curled up in those sheets, was a sight Clara never thought she'd see. The Doctor was there, entangled in the blue sheets, emitting soft sobs in time with his heaving shoulders. The Doctor was not just crying, he was weeping mournfully, the sadness emanating from him like rays of sunlight, burning through all it touched. Soon, Clara found a similar wetness on her cheeks, and her feet made their way to the bed, her eyes never leaving the sorrowful sight.

"Doctor?" she said softly. She had often had to deal with an upset Archie or Angie, so she knew how to approach the situation.

The doctor jumped at her voice, then turned to face Clara. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy,his cheeks tear stained.

"Please," he said, his voice croaky and uneven, "Please just go. I don't want you to see me like this.." he trailed off as he was engulfed in more sobs. Clara was not, nor ever would, leave. The doctor needed her, even if he didn't want to admit it. So Clara climbed into the huge bed, and lay next to the distraught Time lord.

"I'm not leaving. Not now, not ever." She whispered into his hair, then kissed his forehead. She wrapped her warm arms around his shaking body, and she felt him tense, then relax under her touch.

She felt his sobs subside, and eventually he was calm once more.

"Clara ,I-" he started but Clara cut him off.

"You don't have to talk" she whispered lovingly.

"But I do...Clara, My impossible Clara." He pressed his forehead to hers, and almost instantly felt better. It was something about her, her big brown eyes, her smile, her luscious brunette hair, he wasn't quite sure but there was something about her that just made him feel that much better about himself.

"Clara, I've lost so much. Everything I love seems to be taken from me. Everyone I care for gets hurt. I don't want that for you. You are my impossible, soufflé girl and I don't- no cant let you get hurt. Because that would kill me."

A single tear slipped down Clara's face, but a smile remained firmly on her lips. She closed the distance between them, and immersed them both in a kiss. It was not lust-driven, or rough. It was just a kiss filled with love. A kiss made for healing two broken hearts.


End file.
